Various storage access systems have been developed that include an ability to sense data previously stored on a storage medium. Such storage access systems generally include circuitry and/or software used to process a sensed signal from a storage medium, and to process the sensed data in an attempt to recover an originally written data set. In some cases, the data includes too many errors to be corrected and the data is thus not recoverable.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.